falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
沙灣養老院
(interior) (dock diner northwest) (shipwreck west) |footer = Sign Sandy Coves }} Sandy Coves Convalescent Home is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 329: "A nursing home for the elderly, the residents of Sandy Coves have been experiencing the very best in automated care now for over 200 years. The front desk terminal (Novice) near the book return terminal has locations of residents’ keys to open the adjacent safes. Hunt for all six, and claim the contents (mainly chems) from the safes. Watch for a synth ambush on your way out." 背景 Sandy Coves Convalescent Home is a pre-War retirement home situated on the west coast of Salem. 过了两百多年这里的机器人还在按照设定的程序运营这家养老院, even though the residents have long since passed away. Layout Exterior The entrance to the convalescent home faces northwest towards the coast, and the nearby sign is lit by a spotlight, so as to be visible at night. Standing on the opposite side of the road is a bus shelter, on the bench of which lies a walking cane and a suitcase containing random loot. Interior At the entrance of the building is the main reception area, with a Mister Handy serving as the "front desk attendant." He will greet the Sole Survivor upon entering for the first time, and if the Sole Survivor manages to convince the attendant that they are checking in, by passing an easy speech check, he will allocate them the room formerly occupied by Gladys and give the Sole Survivor her key. A book return terminal stands on the eastern wall next to a (Novice) locked door leading to a toilet containing minor loot. The main corridor leads north and slightly west with a flight of stairs leading to the second floor. On the reception desk is a (Novice) locked terminal that will open a cabinet with a syringer rifle, a Massachusetts Surgical Journal and an assortment of chems and stimpaks. Next to the cabinet are the residents' safes, which contain an assortment of medical items. The safes are locked and can not be picked, though keys for the individual safes are hidden in each resident's room. A detailed list of hiding places for each individual key is available on the aforementioned terminal, 詳見下方值得注意的物品。 Also on the terminal is a specific note about Gladys's activities and entering her room, either using her key or picking the (Novice) locked door, will reveal that she seems to have gained her skills while serving in the military. Her room contains, among other items, a combat knife, army fatigues and helmet, a military cap, trifolded and free-standing American flags and a number of military propaganda posters. After venturing inside and back to reception, a group of synths will enter. The front desk attendant robot will attempt to welcome them, at which point the synths will become hostile and open fire on the robot. The robot attendants will then try to defend the facility but will likely be overwhelmed unless protected by the player character. The front desk attendant robot, in particular, will almost always be destroyed. Additionally, the synths will target and kill the 'enemy presence' in the home which are the two cats unless stopped by the player character. 值得注意的物品 * 麻州外科期刊第5期 - 櫃台右邊的安全門後，需駭進櫃檯的終端機打開。 * 注射器步槍和鎮靜藥注射液 - 同上。 * Medical supplies - In the residents' safes next to the locked security door. * 有四本逾期圖書: ** 一本在1樓瑪格麗特的房間(有肥料和盆栽的那間)，馬桶上。 ** 三本在1樓愛德華的房間(有打字機的那間)，1本在床上骷髏處，1本在床尾，1本on the dresser. * Two Vault-Tec lunchboxes: ** One can be found in the dining area on the floor next to a skeleton on the west side of the middle table. ** One can be found in the smaller upstairs lounge area (room with television, two couches and bowling pins) in a small box between the entrances to the room. * 凱薩琳的鑰匙 - 205號房，貓碗旁。 * 愛德華的保險櫃鑰匙 - 106號房，打字機後面。 * 埃塞爾的保險櫃鑰匙 - 203號房，筆刷下方。 * 瑪格麗特的保險櫃鑰匙 - 104號房，肥料下。 * 莫迪墨的保險櫃鑰匙 - 101號房，在他最愛的船隻模型裡。 * 蘭道爾的保險櫃鑰匙 - 201號房，枕頭下。 * 葛蕾迪斯的房間鑰匙 - 通過前台接待員的口才檢測選項獲得，不然就要等它被合成人殺死之後從身上取得。 Related quests Variable Removal - The Railroad may send the Sole Survivor to this location to eliminate a Courser. Companion reactions * Cait: "What the hell's wrong with these robots? Don't they realize they're takin' care of corpses?" * Danse: "These robots are completely ignoring that their charges have passed away. There must be a fault in their programming." * Nick Valentine: "At least it looks like they died peacefully." * Hancock: "Dying in your bed. That's no way to go." * Deacon: "Well, at least they died in bed." * X6-88: "More relics of the pre-war world." * MacCready: "Wonder if these folks died of old age or baked when the rads hit?" * Piper: "You think these folks died in the blasts?" * Preston Garvey: "They probably never even knew what happened." * Curie: "The initial casualties of the bombs must be staggering." * Codsworth: "Poor things. I'm sure all they wanted was to go peacefully in their sleep." * Strong: "Nothing live here for long time." Notes * The events which occur upon entering the location for the first time are controlled by an unmarked quest entitled "Sandy Coves Quest," editor ID DN120, form ID . * Regardless of the player character's relationship with the Institute, the synths will always be hostile towards the Mister Handies and the cats. * The synth leader will be tagged as the boss for this location, so eliminating that synth will mark the location as "cleared." * Codsworth, Paladin Danse, Preston, Deacon and Curie will hate it if the player character loots and then leaves this location. Piper, Hancock and Valentine dislike it. * In Mortimer's room is a model of Swan's boat. It cannot be interacted with. * Each of the residents has a personal safe in their names behind the reception desk. * The pristine suitcase in Gladys's room is purely decorative. It has no inventory and cannot be interacted with. Appearances The Sandy Coves Convalescent Home only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs * The orientation of the interior does not align with the exterior. You enter the building facing southeast, but you face north when inside. * One of the windows on the second floor just above the entrance is not toned like all the other windows in the cell. You can see low-level quality world through this window. Gallery FO4 Sandy coves MSJ5.png|Massachusetts Surgical Journal Swan's boat SCCH.jpg|Swan's boat miniature in Mortimer's room Sandy Coves Vault-Tec lunchbox 1.jpg|Vault-Tec lunchbox in upstairs lounge area Sandy Coves Vault-Tec lunchbox 2.jpg|Vault-Tec lunchbox in downstairs dining area Fo4 Randall.jpg|Randall's safe key under his pillow Mortimer's safe key.jpg|Mortimer's boat. Key on the same board Ethel's_safe_key.jpg|Ethel's brushes. Key under the paintbrush Margaret's safe key.jpg|Margaret's safe key, under the bag of fertilizer Catherine's_safe_key.jpg|Catherine's key, by the cat bowls Edward's_safe_key.jpg|Edward's safe key, next to this typewriter Category:Fallout 4 locations en:Sandy Coves Convalescent Home ru:Санаторий «Сэнди-Коувс» uk:Санаторій «Сенді-Коувс»